Office Issues
by bankotsusango
Summary: Request for Vamprincess38. Kagome and Seto are having some... issues. One thing leads to another and Kagome finds herself the topic of office gossip. Not unusual though but the events that led to it was rather loud. Different from most of my writings. Kind-of dark and angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic for Vamprincess38. Thanks again for another request. XD**

* * *

The hot shower water streamed down Kagome Higurashi's back. She was sore and tired but she had to get back to work, Set... Mr. Kaiba wouldn't give her the day off after the streneous hours of unplanned activity. It was all his fault too! It wasn't her fault that he couldn't keep a lid on emotions that he hated so much.

The water turned cold, eliciting an unhappy groan from her. It was time to get out, get ready, and get to work. And she really didn't want to go but the second she saw Mr. Kaiba today she was going to give him a peice of her mind! Just because she was his personal secretary didn't mean that she had known. Geez, and she had thought Inuyasha was immature.

A car horn blared outside of her apartment building and she looked out to see her best friend, Sango, waving up at her. They both worked at Kaiba Corp. but on different floors and under different people. Sango was lucky, she didn't have the many different moods of Seto Kaiba to deal with. Oh no, she only had the same pervert to deal with on an everyday all-day basis. If Sango wasn't in love with the perv she would ask for a temporary switch but that would get her more of what she had had the last couple days. Which neither her mind or her body was ready for more of that anytime soon.

"Hey! Where have you been?!" Sango asked as she slipped into the car.

Kagome moaned aloud and slouched deep down into the seat, wrinkling her pants suit. Sango quirked a brow but kept silent, that was the signal that Kagome wasn't ready to talk about it. She would hear about it when Kagome was ready to talk. Sango could get as much information as possible by watching her. Kagome looked exhausted and stressed and judging by her attitude; a bit annoyed and confused. But then she had the aura of, well, she couldn't describe other than one word, "RAWR!", radiating off of her. Who ever had pissed her off was going to get an earful when she met up with them.

Sango smirked and put her arm behind Kagome's seat and pulled to hold in front of her friend, a Mocha Latte and a hot, steamy, sticky cinnamon bun, extra sticky glaze. Kagome smiled gratefully and her smile got even bigger when Sango also put in front of her a super hot black coffee with one sugar in an insulated cup for Mr. Kaiba. She wouldn't have to make a coffee run while she was in her foul mood.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and sighed.

"Your welcome. I couldn't find you yesterday and I decided that I would have all of this ready if Buddha would have you home this morning." Sango commented.

"Good thinking. I'm sorry I missed cocktail night, it was not my fault. Totally unprecidented on my part." she apologized.

"It's fine. I just wanted to know where you were. I was so worried." Sango said, she sounded genuine.

"I... I can't talk about it. Not yet, atleast." Kagome said with a frown.

Sango frowned as well. She was hiding something but she wouldn't pry. Kagome would tell her when it was time for her to know, no matter how much she wanted to know now!

They pulled into the Kaiba Corp. parking lot and got out of the car. Before they got to the elevator they crossed paths with the pervert or should I say Miroku. Sango sighed heavily, they would be on the same elevator with him and he would grab her bottom in front of Kagome. That embarrassed her so much.

"Good Morning; Miss Sango, Miss Kagome." he greeted them with that innocent smile on his face.

Neither woman was fooled, they knew what would happen as soon as they got in the elevator. And it did! The moment the doors closed his right hand went straight for Sango and her right hand went straight for his face. Kagome had laughed and at them. Sango was red in the face and Miroku had a very red, probably stinging, handprint on the left side of his face.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Sango stomped off and Miroku was right behind her. Kagome sighed and pressed the button to take her to her floor and stepped off when it stopped for her. She marched between the aisles of workers and could hear their whispers. They had seen the small encounter between herself and Mr. Kaiba a couple of days before. They had been yelling at each other like an old married couple. But what had them whispering was that Mr. Kaiba had dragged her to his "home away from home" office and they hadn't come out for almost an entire two days.

The rumors had flown and of course she couldn't say anything in her defense to the employees. Of course she could always act like she was a victim, she had been but then yet she hadn't. It was a strange notion, yes, but was very true. The whispering had increased as she went right back into one of the room she had been in with Mr. Kaiba. It wasn't their business about what on behind these doors and it never would be.

As soon as she shut the door behind her all noise ceased. She looked right ahead of her to the other door that stood between her and Mr. Kaiba. Carefully she locked the door behind her and placed her bag on one of the sitting chairs. She kept her suit jacket on even though it was rather warm and making her very hot. Juggling the hot coffee she opened the door and closed it behind her. Across from her was Mr. Kaiba leaning against and staring down out the window. She moved to his desk and was setting the coffee down when he spoke.

"I had expected to see an attorney and police, not you. I truly didn't believe you would come back and fall right into the work you had been doing. Why?" he said.

Atleast his mood had improved. She didn't like this mood much more than she had the anger. It was strange for him to be remorseful and meloncholy.

"I was angry, yes, still am in fact. But that doesn't mean I am going to up and quit. Many would have but it was different than it could have been. I heard what you had said to me, all of it, ever bit. Even what you had said when you thought I was asleep. Jealousy isn't a good color for anyone but coupled with anger, it's scary. You scared me then but I see why it happened, I don't agree with it. Inuyasha is just a friend, almost a brother, and that is just how we are with each other. You will have to accept that or this will never work." she explained to him.

She waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. He was still leaning on the window but he had heard what she had said. She could tell just by his more tense posture and the way his hands were balled into fists when she mentioned Inuyasha. He was still jealous about a friendly hug and a kiss, a kiss that was on the cheek! He really did have a jealous streak a mile wide.

"I scared you?" he asked suddenly.

"You did. People don't think when they are... jealous. You are and you know it!" she said before he could interrupt, "They will do things they normally wouldn't. Reason gets away from them and only that green monster remains but you were also angry at me. I know what it is like to feel what you were feeling. I even wanted her dead. Your anger got away from you and you hurt me." she told him.

Before she could blink he was right in front of her, worry written all over his face. He went to place his hands on her shoulders but dropped them before he could. He wasn't going to touch her again.

"Where?" he asked, his voice hoarse sounding.

She pulled off her jacket then, neatly placing it on his desk, and then unbuttoned her long sleeved blouse. She pulled it off and she turned around for him to see. She had bruises on her shoulders and arms as well as a few littered across her sides. He gently brushed his finger tips across them following each one to another one. She stood there and let him continue and when he stopped, she reclothed herself. When she looked back at him, she could see the horror in his eyes as he looked down at his hands.

"They don't hurt. But I am sore from the strain. It's ok, Seto, I am fine. We will just have to work on this together and see a Councilor who can help you with these emotions. Otherwise jealousy will get the best of you but this time it will be in public or with someone other than me, like Yugi. We can get passed this if you are willing and I am. Besides I know you love me and if it will make you feel better, we can take a vacation together and get away from all of this stress. A tropical beach somewhere, all alone away from people, the media, and the city. Just you and me." she persuaded.

"Why would you want to go anywhere with me? How can you even be in here alone with me?" he asked.

"Seto, I trust you and I love you. You didn't hit me or intentionally rough me up. We had rough, angry, sex. Couples go through this when they are starting out and are still insecure. That is why we need to get away and begin to seek Couples Counciling. Both will help immensely and make us both feel better." she explained gently.

"Ok. Wherever you want to go, whoever you want to see it will be done. I just want to make this up to you." he said sadly.

"No. This is about us. We will choose where we go together and we will choose who we go see together. It is about both of us and we will decide together for it all. Fifty/Fifty like it is supposed to be. Please let us take the rest of the day off and be alone together. We need a small make-up day and pamper each other. Come on." Kagome pulled his hand and grabbed her coat.

She slipped it on and waited for him to put on his own. When he was done she was pulling him along with her again and through the doors they had stayed behind for two days. Then through the aisles of workers, who looked and whispered as they went by. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on. So what if they had issues. Every relationship did and they were going to work through them and when they returned they would work through the office issues as well. But right now they needed a break and it wasfor the best right now if they just disappeared again.

* * *

**AN: She would call him Mr. Kaiba at all times unless stressed otherwise. It is a professional workplace (romantic feelings or not included) and it would be required.**


	2. Angry Author's Note

**TEMPORARY NOTE! THIS WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IN A FEW DAYS OR SO!**

* * *

This fic _Office Issues_ was a **request**. There are fics that are way worse than this one. Office Issues is **VERY TAME** compared to those.

* * *

To my **FIRST ANONYMOUS _GUEST_** the one that put this...

**_****"Seriously? Maybe you should get knocked around too! Pisses me off when the abused goes back to the abuser... They should all die including the one's who think this is okay!"****_**

* * *

You might want to think the next time you leave a review to the person who wrote the fic you have read. Let me tell you something... _"Maybe I should_ _be knocked around too",_ well guess what I have been. I have third degree burn scars on my body, I was shoved out a second story window and hit a car, and I was raped. I still have nightmares to this day about it!

Also if you had read this fic carefully, Kagome was **_NOT_ hit, beaten, or raped**. It was just a mention of rough angry sex, consensual sex. There is a fucking difference! Also if you don't like a fic and don't have the guts to sign-in to leave a review **DON'T LEAVE ONE**! Otherwise this would never be posted for the public to see.


End file.
